


Die for You

by Kent_24



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kent_24/pseuds/Kent_24
Summary: "I would die for you, you know if it came to it.", "But Lena I don't want you to die I need you here with me." Webby said. "I know, Pink I know."
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Die for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again So yesterday last night I was inspired by this video and the song in it. So I decided to write about it. Also if you want to check out the video I saw here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzW3BotwOYk. Hope you enjoy!

"I will run alone tonight  
Without you by my side  
I guess you had a place you had to get to  
I know your eyes  
I know inside  
The walls you hide behind  
And I saw the truth inside the real you  
Because I know you're lost when you run away  
Into the same black holes and black mistakes  
Taking all my will just to run alone  
When are you coming home?"

"Lena?" Webby asked. "Yeah Pink?" "Are you happy here, with me?", "Webby... of course I'm happy with you here, why would you ask me that?" "Well you always seem to hide from something, like your running from it.", "I... Webby I don't know what to say." Lena said. "Well... You always look behind you at your shadow like its going to jump out at you, are you scared Magica going to come get you?" She asked. "I... yeah actually." "You know I'm always going to be by your side right?", "Yeah I know Webby, I know."

"Even if the sky does fall  
Even if they take it all  
There's no pain that I won't go through  
Even if I have to die for you."

"Why did you sacrifice your for me and Dewey before?" Webby asked. Lena turned from her phone to look at webby. "I would die for you, you know if it came to it.", "But Lena I don't want you to die I need you here with me." Webby said. "I know, Pink I know.", "Then why Lena?" "Because... Pink I love you." "I love you too, you beautiful idiot." Webby said with tears in her eyes tackling Lena into a hug.

"And when all the fires burn  
When everything is overturning  
There's no thing that I won't go through  
Even if I have to die for you."

"If Magic comes back would you sacrifice yourself again?" Webby questioned. "Yes I would Pink... There's nothing I won't go through for you, you know that right.", "Yeah... I know you would."

"One day the earth will open wide  
And I'll follow you inside  
Cause the only hell I know is without you  
Some day when galaxies collide  
We'll be lost on different skies  
I will send my rocket ship to find you  
Because I know you're lost when you run away  
Into the same black holes and black mistakes  
Taking all my will just to run alone  
Until I bring you home."

"If you do sacrifice yourself again I will bring you home again." Webby said fiercely. When Lena looked over at her and saw how cute Webby was being, she burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Webby asked clueless. Wiping tears from her eyes Lena said "Nothing... Pink it's nothing."

"Even if the sky does fall  
Even if they take it all  
There's no pain that I won't go through  
Even if I have to die for you."

Webby woke up gasping for air and then feeling Lena wrap one of her arms from behind around her waist she turned into her. "What's wrong Pink?" She asked. "I... d-dreamed y-you sacrificed your-self f-for m-me and d-didn't c-come back t-this time." Webby said crying burying her face in Lena's chest clinging to her tightly. "Shh... it's okay Pink I'm not going anywhere." She said softly brushing one of her hands through Webby's hair and the other hugging Webby tightly to her chest.

"And when all the fires burn  
When everything is over turning  
There's no thing that I won't go through  
Even if I have to die for you."

"If I die one day Webby I need you to be strong for me... ok?" Lena said. "But I don't want that." She said hugging Lena tightly. "I know Pink... but will you?" "Yes, but only for you... Ok?", "Ok."

"And if the sun grows cold for you along the way  
And if the stars don't line to light the way  
And when you fall away and crash back down below  
I'll search the skies for you and I'll follow  
I'll be in your afterglow  
And I'll bring you home."

"I will always bring you home if you drift too far." Webby said. "I know that you will Pink, I have no doubt in that." Lena answered. "Okay I'm just making sure that you know."

"Even if the sky does fall  
Even if they take it all  
I can't see but I'll follow you  
Even if I'd die..."

"Were you really in my shadow for a while after you sacrificed for me and Dewey." She asked. "Yeah I was Pink... you should know I will always follow you, even if I die..." "Okay I just wanted to know."

"And when all the fires burn  
When everything is overturning  
There's no thing that I won't go through  
Even if I have to die for you."

"I love you Lena." Webby said. Lena looked in Webby's eyes and sees nothing but love in her gaze. "I... I love you too pink." She said and then she was pulled into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think, if you liked this kind of writing from me then comment me links to songs and a fandom you want about it and I'll see to it.


End file.
